Undying Lands
by Ecri
Summary: The 4th and last part is finally here! Legolas is forced to face a reality he would prefer to avoid as his family leaves for Valinor.
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's Note: I much prefer writing angsty pieces to action adventure or any other genre. This story is more along the lines of my previous personal favorites of my own work, Fight the Fall and Keeping to the Road, but is not related to either.

Elvish is in _italics_ and comes from many sources. They are _The Silmarillion_ by J.R.R. Tolkien, the website councilofelrond.com and _The Languages of Tolkien's Middle-earth_ by Ruth S. Noel. I've never really tried to speak elvish, so if there are any inaccuracies here, they are my own mistakes. (Feel free to correct me, but please give me sources so I can learn as much as I can about Elvish.)

Legolas' family history is my own invention. Forgive me if the history I invented doesn't quite match your own. For the record, I've made him the youngest of five children. I know this is unusually large for an elven family, but I theorized that, living in the darkest of elven realms, perhaps the Mirkwood elves would be more inclined to have large families to be sure some of their number survived. Speculation, I know, but so little is known about Legolas' family history anyway, and it worked for this story.

Legolas' mother I haven't named. He refers to her as Naneth (elvish for mother). His oldest sibling would have been a sister, Lindëriel (The name means singing maiden.), but she died in an orc attack. Shortly thereafter, Legolas' mother succumbed to grief and both mother and daughter are in the Halls of Mandos.

  
The rest of the siblings are:

Oldest Brother: Aglarelen (a name I made up which means Brilliant star or something.)

Second Oldest: Oropherin (Another made up name meaning Remembrance of Oropher.)

Third Oldest: Tarmathalion (Again, made up. Means Pillar of strength.)

I think that's everything. This story also assumes a close friendship between Legolas and Aragorn.

DISCLAIMER: JRR Tolkien, The Tolkien Family, New Line Cinema, Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, and Phillipa Boyens own this stuff. I don't. I am only borrowing the universe because it's so much fun! I am making no money from this.

Please read and review. Please

Undying Lands part 1 by Ecri

Aglarelen looked around himself at the beauty of Imladris and was glad he'd taken the time to stop and see it again. Legolas had insisted on coming with him, of course, but in truth, Aglarelen didn't mind the company. His father had argued the point insisting Legolas should be shielded from this, but Aglarelen had been equally insistent. He recalled that day very well.

****

Flashback

King Thranduil sat back on his throne trying to control his wayward emotions. He had suspected this day would come last year when Oropherin and Tarmathalion had made their announcement to sail to Valinor. They'd announced it at dinner one evening. Thranduil and his four sons were enjoying a fine repast and trading stories of the day's events. It was a pleasant enough day marked mostly by the astonishing fact that they had all gotten along so well and had each remarked that they hadn't enjoyed each other's company so much in decades.

That, of course, was when Oropherin had cleared his throat and, with an encouraging look from Tarmathalion had announced that their good spirits had given him courage to make his announcement. "I am leaving for Valinor by the end of the week." Gasps of astonishment had met his words, though not from Tarmathalion. Thranduil's third son had then announced his own intention to accompany Oropherin to the Undying Lands.

Aglarelen sat in astonishment. "Do not speak of Sailing to the West yet! Why make the journey now?"

Oropherin shook his head at his older brother. He had known this would be hard for Aglarelen, for the two had been close in their younger years. "The sea-longing can be denied for only so long, and mine was awakened some time ago."

  
Tarmathalion spoke softly. "I have denied it myself for some years. I fear I cannot any longer."

Thranduil leaned forward his eyes boring into his sons' eyes. "I will not try to stop you, for I understand the sea-longing should be answered as soon as events permit." He sighed heavily, and for a moment he seemed older than even his innumerable years. "I will not say this news does not grieve me. I shall miss you both terribly."

One elf had not spoken. One brother dared not raise his eyes from his plate. Thranduil looked to his youngest and saw, though he sat farthest from his father's seat, that one muscle in Legolas' smooth cheek twitched and his hands were flat on the table, fingers spread and rigid. His other three sons turned to follow his gaze, and the silence must have weighed heavy on the young elf, for he slowly looked up.

The anguish in his eyes was deep as was the confusion. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but seemed to find no words. Instead he launched himself from his seat and hurled himself at his brother, clinging tightly to him. Finding his voice at last, he whispered, in a tone that broke the hearts of all present. "Oh, Oropherin!" 

Oropherin whispered in his brother's ear in Elvish, though none but Legolas could hear his words. Rocking his brother slightly as though he were a newborn, he spared a glance to Tarmathalion. Thoughts unspoken were conveyed in some other way and Thranduil's third son rose from his seat and made his way to the pair.

Legolas felt Tarmathalion's hand upon his back and shuddered once, but moved, reaching out for him. Oropherin smoothly transferred his youngest brother's embrace to Tarmathalion and watched as the older elf was left to whisper soothingly to the younger elf.

For days afterward, Legolas followed the pair around hanging on their every word, rushing to do for them whatever they asked and begging at every turn for them to reconsider.

Thranduil did not want a repeat of the situation now, as Aglarelen privately informed him of his desire to follow his brothers.

"Why now, Aglarelen?' Why sail now? Legolas has barely adjusted to the absence of your brothers. He will not understand." Thranduil did not add that his own heart felt like it was breaking from the news.

"Ada, I am sorry. I wish I could deny it for longer, but I cannot."

"And how is it three of my sons had the sea longing yet never told their father?"

Aglarelen turned away for a moment, but out of respect for his father, returned his attention to Thranduil. "Ada, I have hidden it for years to keep our last days as perfect as I could. If I, or if Tarmathalion or Oropherin, had revealed the sea longing, you and Legolas would both have known our days together grew short."

Thranduil sat back against the throne seeing the logic in his son's words. "This will make Legolas my soul heir."

"Unless you both come with me." Aglarelen spoke the words softly as though he thought the words themselves might shatter if he did not treat them with care.

Thranduil sighed. "I am afraid that cannot happen. I will stay until the darkness is turned away from Greenwood. I would not abandon my people to its taint. As for Legolas, we both know why he remains." A shadow crossed his face. He had grown to accept Legolas' friendship with the human called Estel, Lord Elrond's adopted son, but he had done so reluctantly and grudgingly. He knew Estel, or rather, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was a good man, and that he loved Legolas in his own way. It was Estel's humanity that haunted Thranduil, for he knew that once the man passed on, Legolas would be devastated.

There was little point in worrying over that devastation when a much closer one loomed on his youngest son's horizon. 

"Adar, I would stay until you and Legolas decide to leave, but"

"Nay, my son. You should leave without delay. I will not be made to worry that both you and Legolas will give in to madness!"

Relief and dread flooded through the Crown Prince as he considered his nest task. Telling Legolas. "I would like to take Legolas with me for a short time so I may take my leave of him."

Thranduil hesitated. "I do not think that is a wise idea. To bring him to the Havens"

"He need not come all the way to the Havens, Ada! I would merely like to bring him part of the way so that I may have some pleasant memories of my final days in Middle-earth." Aglarelen had not decided when he would tell his brother what he planned, but he knew he would not tell him at the start of the trip. When he was halfway to the Havens, perhaps then he would tell Legolas and send him back to Mirkwood.

Thranduil was still not pleased. "Nay, Aglarelen! I do not wish you to do this! Take your leave of him now. Do not delay and do not torment him with the idea that you are but on another adventure when you know full well you plan to allow him to return home alone."

"Not alone, Adar! I will stop first in Rivendell and take my leave of Lord Elrond. Estel will come with us, I am sure!"

Thranduil had agreed only because Legolas had entered the throne room then, and Aglarelen had put the idea of a trip to Imladris into his mind. 

Agalrelen had done his best to ignore his father's disapproving stare as he had spoken to his brother making plans for the trip to Imladris. Privately, before their departure, Aglarelen had said a tearful final farewell to his father, and then to his closest friends. His father would make a formal announcement about his departure for the Havens after he and Legolas had gone. Thranduil had only reluctantly acquiesced to Aglarelen's desire not to tell Legolas yet. The Crown Prince did not know if it was the right thing to do, yet he wanted to have time alone with his brother without the sorrow of his departure festering in Legolas' heart.

****

End Flashback

Now sitting in the gardens of Imladris, he knew he had to explain himself to Lord Elrond and formally ask the Lord's permission to bring Estel at least halfway to the Havens so that he could escort Legolas home again.

Rising from his seat among the trees and flowering plants, Aglarelen made his way to Elrond's library. A soft knock elicited the expected invitation to enter, and Agalrelen did so, finding Elrond sitting by the light of the open window reading a heavy tome.

He bowed slightly in respect to the Lord of Imladris.

"Do not stand on ceremony, Aglarelen! Have a seat." Elrond gestured for a comfortable looking chair across from his own, and set his book aside. 

Aglarelen sat and searched for the proper way to broach the subject weighing on his mind.

Elrond, however, saved him from further contemplation. "I have sensed that you bear a heavy burden, Aglarelen. Tell me what troubles you? Perhaps here in Imladris we can ease your pain."

Aglarelen looked gratefully into Elrond's eyes. _"Hannon le, Hir Elrond, _but there is nothing that can be done for me." He watched as Lord Elrond frowned, leaning forward in his seat. He sighed allowing the heaviness of his heart to color the sound. "I have known you all my life, My Lord, but it is only the deep friendship between my youngest brother and your youngest son that has given us the chance to grow close. It may be presumptuous of me but I have long considered you a dear friend." (Thank you Lord Elrond.)

Elrond smiled. "Not at all presumptuous. I, too, have long considered you a friend." He raised an eyebrow in concern. "Now, _mellonin_, tell me what troubles you."

Aglarelen took a deep breath and words tumbled from him. "I have come to take my leave of you, _Hirnin_. I am answering the call of the sea longing." (My Lord)

  
Elrond's face fell. "Surely not!" He cried in surprise. Unbidden, his mind cast back to the arrival of the Princes of Mirkwood. Aglarelen had seemed cheerful, yet melancholy, but this was not uncommon either for Aglarelen or for other elves. Legolas, on the other hand had seemed happy. His cheerful greeting of Elrond and his three sons had not been touched by the sorrow Elrond knew he would feel ifrealization hit him.

"Legolas does not know."

Aglarelen looked away, but nodded. "Nay. I had not the heart to tell him." He turned sorrowful eyes on Elrond. "His grief will be great. I had hoped you might allow Estel at least to accompany us for a short time. I wanted to give my brother a last happy memory of our travels together before" He trailed off and finished the thought in the silence of his mind. _Before I shatter his world_. "Lord Elrond, I know not if this is the best course, but it is the only thing I am capable of doing. If Estel could accompany us"

  
Elrond laid a hand on the agitated prince. "Of course Estel will go with you. If you like Elladan and Elrohir can likely also be persuaded to go." In truth, Elrond himself wished to go, but felt it might be better if he allowed his sons to handle this. They would bring the young elf back to Imladris when they were through with their goodbyes and he would then have a chance to gage whether or not Legolas would give in to grief.

Aglarelen considered the offer. Legolas was close to each of Elrond's sons, and perhaps being among the three brothers, himself again making a fourth, would ease his pain at losing three brothers to Valinor. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. I think that would do Legolas no end of good."

  
Elrond smiled sadly at the elf. "The sea longing is a difficult thing to deny, Aglarelen. Do not let regret or guilt at the thought of leaving mar this time with your brother."

Aglarelen nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time since he'd left Mirkwood.

To Be Continued


	2. part 2

****

Author's Note: For disclaimer and information on Legolas' family history see part one.

Please read and review. (Responses to reviews at bottom.)

****

Undying Lands part 2 by Ecri

"Why would we need to go to Bree of all places?" Legolas stared at Aragorn amazed at the suggestion, and never guessing that Aragorn and Aglarelen had concocted this story to keep Legolas from guessing why they traveled West.

Aragorn sighed heavily in feigned exasperation. "You have often claimed you wanted to see me among other Rangers. I am due to meet several in Bree come the new moon. I thought you might like to accompany me."

Legolas looked to Elladan and Elrohir, "Do you often go with him when he plays at being a Ranger?"

Aragorn balked at the elf's choice of words, but Elladan cut him off with a laugh. "Not often, but from time to time. We have hunted orc so often with the Dunedain that they accept us as easily as they accept Estel.

Legolas looked then to Aglarelen. "What say you? Are you up for a trip to Bree?"

Aglarelen made a show of thinking it over. "We will have to send word to Adar."

"He won't be happy."

Aglarelen smiled in direct contrast to his young brother's frown. "Nay, he will not, but we won't be giving him the message."

Legolas laughed. "I like the way you think, brother!" He turned back to his friend. "Very well, Estel! We will go with you on your journey."

**

The trip was proving much more pleasant than Aglarelen had ever expected. The time he spent with his brother and Elrond's sons almost made him forget why he was doing all of this. Almost. The sea longing in any elf was a difficult thing to fight, but in a Wood Elf it was nearly impossible. Noldor elves felt some small bit of the sea longing all their lives, and departed for Valinor only when the longing became too much to bear. But Wood Elves felt not a hint of it until something awakened the longing in them. Once awakened, the purely elvish condition seemed to compensate for the long years of peace the Wood Elves enjoyed by assailing them overwhelmingly with thoughts of sea air and high blue waves. Ai! How often had he sat with Legolas in the trees of Mirkwood, pretending for his brother's sake to feel joy in those branches while secretly his heart cried out for sea and surf!

He dared not think too long on it for the sea longing could easily drive an elf mad. Aglarelen had seen it in those who denied the call for too long. Truly that his brother had vowed to remain in Middle-earth until Estel passed could cost Legolas his sanity if the longing came upon him too long before Estel's end.

Burying thoughts of the sea in the back of his mind, Aglarelen focused his attention on the chattering of Elladan and Elrohir. He heard Legolas and Estel laughing lightly and grinned himself in anticipation of the banter.

"I never thought anything of the kind, Elladan! I was merely trying to be of some help!"

"Help he calls it!" Elladan looked to the sky as though begging Iluvatar for help. "It wasn't at all helpful that you disappeared the moment Ada came in to find me sitting among his herb jars all shattered upon the floor!"

Elrohir laughed recalling their father's shocked expression when he'd seen the mess.

Legolas joined in the laughter then, the image the twins painted being easy enough to imagine, especially for an elf who had managed to be on the wrong side of one of Lord Elrond's lectures on avoiding trouble and injury.

The small group was nearly to Bree, enjoying the walk and in no hurry to mount again as they leisurely led their horses along the road. Aragorn surreptitiously glanced towards Aglarelen wondering when the elf would tell Legolas of the reason for their trip. The plan had been to tell him before they got to Bree and to have Elrond's sons accompany Mirkwood's last prince back to Imladris from there.

Aragorn dropped back slightly, adjusting his gait until he drew apace with the Crown Prince. "You have not told him."

Aglarelen shook his head. "Nay. I have not."

"I was not asking."

Aglarelen did not answer.

"You do recall that I am meeting no Rangers in Bree?" Aragorn did not know how long he could, in good conscience, continue to perpetuate this lie. 

"I will tell him tonight. It is justdifficult when he is so happy."

Aragorn knew. Oh how he knew. He'd wondered at it for most of their trip. Legolas was closer to Agalrelen than to any other in his family. He taken neither Oropherin's nor Tarmathlion's leaving at all well. With Aglarelen it would be so much worse. "Do you want us all to be there, or would you rather be alone?"

"Alone. He will take it best if we are alone."

Aragorn grimaced. "Nay. He will take it poorly either way."

**

That evening, the stars shone bright hanging low in the sky. Aragorn sat by the fire, cooking their dinner, while Elladan and Elrohir made a great show of teasing him about his shortcomings as a cook.

Legolas had taken to the trees, bounding up a slight, young beech that would never have held the weight of a human. Aglarelen found him there and joined him, the two sitting and staring at the sky in content, silent companionship.

Aglarelen cast a sidelong glance at his brother. He seemed so happy with the light of the stars and the moon full upon his face, and the slight autumn breeze kissing his face. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, smiling broadly. Eyes still closed, he whispered to his brother. "Do you hear it? The trees sing beautifully tonight."

Aglarelen laughed softly. "You say nearly that precise thing each and every night, _gwanurnin!" _(My brother)

Legolas opened his eyes and glanced then at his brother. "You are right, but it is always true."

Aglarelen nodded, blinking away a tear. Though he tried to hide it, Legolas keen eyes did not allow the small deception. 

Concern for his brother flooding him, Legolas frowned as he spoke. _"Trenar enni neth trasta, gwanurnon." _(Tell to me what troubles you, my brother.)

Aglarelen turned to face Legolas, allowing for the first time the sorrow and grief of the sea-longing to touch his features as he did. The sight made Legoals gasp, for without hearing a word Aglarelen intended to say, he had guessed his brother's mind. "Nay. It cannot be."

Legolas words were a whisper so soft that even Aglarelen's sharp elven hearing almost had not heard them. 

"My brother, you hear the song of the forest. A different song do I hear! One of wind and wave! Of Sea and surf!" Aglarelen had not intended to cry, but one tear escaped him now to slide slowly down his cheek. It trickled into the corner of his mouth, while, instinctively, he licked his lip. As his tongue tasted the tiny droplet of salt water, his heart twisted in an odd combination of dread and ecstasy. The taste of it brought to mind the sea.

Legolas had moved his hands from where they had been loosely dangling at his knees. Now, he gripped tree branch in each hand in a white-knuckled grip as he willed away the his brother's words.

Aglarelen, put in mind then of Legolas' reaction to Oro and Tarm's announcement, reached a hand across to his brother and rested it lightly on his shoulder.

Legolas did not shrug it away as Aglarelen had feared he might, but he did stiffen slightly. Aglarelen had put this off partly because of the way Legolas had clung to him when Oro and Tarm had departed. Legolas had seemed fearful for months after that each time they talked. If Aglarelen looked even remotely of a serious bent of mind, Legolas would begin to speak all too rapidly of any trivial subject that came to mind. 

Not really understanding, he'd asked Legolas about it one night. 

His brother had hung his head, a thing he had not done in hundreds of years, as though ashamed of his words, or fearful to admit his thoughts. "It is fear, _gwanurnin_."

"Fear?" Aglarelen asked, wishing this were to be some sort of jest, but knowing in his heart it was not.

Legolas looked up at him then, and Aglarelen had seen the fear in his eyes. It had drawn him forward a step, reaching out to touch Legolas with deep concern. "Each time your tone grows serious, I think I have guessed your mind. You will tell me how you plan to sail away to the Undying Lands. You will tell me of your sea-longing. You willleave me."

Aglarelen might have expected such words to be spoken in a tone of anguish at a volume loud and accusatory, but that Legolas had spoked softly, his eyes drifting down again until his chin touched his chest, had broken his heart.

Aglarelen had embraced him then. "I am not going. I am not leaving you. Do not say so. Do not even think it! We yet will have days together in Middle-earth!"

Now, here in this tree, Aglarelen had brought his brother's fears to life. "Legolas"

Legolas looked at him, his hands not releasing their death grip on the tree, as Aglarelen realized this could well take all night.

**

Aragorn looked up at the tree that held Legolas and Aglarelen once too often.

"Looking will not tell you what is happening." Elladan lightly cuffed Aragorn in the head drawing his attention back to the fire. "Pay closer attention to the rabbit you are burning and less to the sons of Thranduil."

Aragorn knew his brother had meant the words to distract him, but he could be most single-minded when he wished. "Perhaps I cannot see.or _hear_what they say, but others by this fire can."

Elrohir laughed. "You ask us to eavesdrop!"

"I am forever asking that of elves, but it seems they can never quite understand my interest in things which I cannot hear!" Aragorn gestured to the tree. "Are they well?"

Elladan shook his head. "Whether they are well or not is not a matter for discussion just now." He betrayed his own feelings as he looked towards the tree himself. "Though I do wish I could help."

Aragorn knew the feeling. He hated the thought of his friend's pain, for no matter how Aglarelen broke this news, the result would be the same. Legolas felt things deeply, and his love for his eldest brother was unmatched. Of all his brothers, possibly of all members of his family, Aglarelen meant the most to him.

Aragorn turned to Elladan and Elrohir, a question alive in his eyes, though it had died on his lips.

Elrohir saw it plainly. Guessing what it might be, but wishing to draw Elladan's attention, he nodded solemnly to Aragorn. "Ask your question, Estel."

"How did you"

"How did I know?" Elrohir laughed. "Estel, we have had a share in your upbringing. We have shared home and hearth, and sometimes bed and blanket with you. Think you that we do not recognize the look upon your face when you crave answers you cannot find on your own?"

Elladan moved then to sit next to Elrohir facing Aragorn. "Speak, Estel."

Aragorn looked down briefly, then back at his brothers. "Aglarelen speaks of the sea-longing and how he hid it for his brother's sake. I wondereddo you know which you would choose? Have you thought of the choice of Elros?" He sighed. "Arwen speaks much of it, though I tell her not to. I cannot bear" He cut himself off knowing talking of Arwen's decision to her brothers, for all that they were his, too, was in poor taste. "If the sea-longing came over one of you and not the other, what would you do?"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances, and Aragorn knew they were sharing some silent communication he could not fathom. When he had been very small, it had made him angry, even jealous, that they could do this and he could not. He had wailed and screamed whenever it became apparent that this was what they were doing. That is, until Elrond had sat down with him and explained that his inability to do this was not because he was human, as was so often the case for the mortal child growing up in a realm of Immortal Elves. Elrond had explained that this was a unique communication between twins. That not all elves possessed the ability had somewhat mollified the infant Aragorn had been. He had, however, whispered to Elrond that if there were things he could not do because he was not an elf, and now there were things he could not do because he was not a twin, was there nothing he could do because he was a man?

  
Elrond had stared at this precocious child he had taken in and had told him in all seriousness. "My son, there are things that you can do that are unique to younot because you are a man, but because you are Estel of Imladris. All of Midle-earth will one day take notice of this man who walks in friendship and love with elves and men alike."

  
He hadn't understood precisely what his father had meant, but he had allowed himself to be mollified by the words.

Now, as the twins spoke without speaking, he felt only impatience for the result of their conversation, not for the method of communication.

The twins turned to him as one. "First," Elrohir started. "You must understand that neither of us now has the longing."

Elladan nodded. "And you should know that we have discussed such things, though before this moment we have told no one about those discussions."

Aragorn put out a hand to forestall his brothers' words. "If this is too personal, or if you feel I pry, forgive me. I will not think ill of you if you do not answer."

Elladan smiled at his brother, and could not restrain himself from reaching over and mussing his hair fondly, though he knew Aragorn had never liked when he did that. "Oh, Estel! You speak as though you are a stranger asking questions you have no right to ask! This is not so!" He looked then to Elrohir who, while he did not move or speak, gave a palpable impression of agreeing with his brother. 

Elladan turned back to Aragorn. "We long ago decided that we could not bear separation. The fate of one will be the fate of both." 

  
Elrohir reached to touch his brother's arm lightly when it seemed he could say no more. "As for the sea-longingall Noldor elves feel some small bit of that all their lives, but do not sail to the West until it becomes unbearable." He smiled at his human brother, so dear to him and so afraid of losing his elven family. "But neither of us has reached that point, yet."

Aragorn smiled, but it turned into a frown. "You say the fate of one is the fate of both, yet you do not say if you have chosen Valinor or Middle-earth."

"No. We did not." Elrohir smiled at Aragorn's look of consternation. "We will tell you. We have decided to go to Valinor. The thought of seeing Naneth again is too overwhelming for either of us to deny"

"Unless?" Aragorn prodded as a feeling of dread overcame him.

This time, Elladan spoke when his brother could not. "Unless one of us is killed. If that were to happen, the other would die of grief."

Aragorn had always suspected that neither of the two would be able to go on if one was killed, yet to hear the words from his brothers made them true, real. "I would take such grief from you if I could." Frustration at what Legolas must now be feeling and at what his brothers had the potential to feel if fate were unkind boiled to the surface. "It is not right! You are immortal, yet you are not! Surely, this should not be so!"

To his surprise Elladan and Elrohir grinned.

He grinned in return in spite of himself. "What?"

"That is not the first time you have said those words." The twins exchanged knowing glances.

Aragorn shook his head. "I do not recall"

"Ahh, that is not surprising! You were but four years old at the time!"

"Four?"

"Aye! You had questions for Ada, and when he answered them" Elladan grinned again. "You were not exactly pleased."

****

Flashback

Estel looked at his father. He knew the elf was not his actual father, but the tall, regal looking elf had told Estel to call him Ada, which meant father in elvish, so that was what he did. He was a little in awe of the elf, and loved to spend as much time as was permitted in his company. He'd taken to being very quiet hoping he wouldn't be noticed and sent away.

It usually worked.

Today, however, he was puzzled. He had been listening. Listening was something he did quite well, especially when he was trying so hard to be quiet. He would become be mesmerized by the elvish voices, and, even if he did not understand their words, he could not tear himself away from the sound of those voices. 

While listening, he had heard a phrase he did not yet understand, and Ada had told him that if there was something he didn't understand he should ask.

Sitting now on the floor of Ada's library playing with a few wood-carved animals his brothers had given him, he decided he did not like not understanding and would not do it any longer. Rising, he walked over to his Ada, who sat at his desk reading and writing in a book. The young human child had learned patience in his time living with the elves, so he stood waiting to be noticed.

Elrond read over the figures again. They would have enough wine to send several barrels to Lothlorien this season. Lord Celeborn had developed a liking for the Imladris blend, and Elrond tried to send some each year. He'd been concerned that this year, because of the poor grape harvest, that there would not be enough, but the fear had been for naught.

As he scribbled a note in his ledger, he felt eyes on him, and almost smiled. Estel had taken to playing in the Library while he worked. The child had grown quite attached to him quite quickly. Gilraen believed it was because he had lost his father before he could truly bond with the man. Elrond was likely the only father Estel would ever be able to remember.

Elrond himself had grown to love the boy more deeply than he'd ever imagined. How, he thought, had he allowed himself to come to care forno, he admonished himself. He would need to be more honest than that! He had come to love this child as he loved his own children. Sometimes he would even forget that Estel could not sail to Valinor. He had thought how much his wife, Celebrian would love him when they met, before it occurred to him that they would not meet. Such thoughts saddened him, so he did not dwell on them. He could not.

Estel now seemed most patient, and Elrond could tell he had a question of special importance. Looking the boy directly in the eye, he spoke. "What is it, Estel?"

The boy wasted no time, now that he'd been given permission to speak. "Ada, I have heard you and some of the others talk about the West and the Undying Lands. What is that? Is it always spring there? Why is everyone both happy and sad when they speak of it?"

Elrond had not expected his four-year-old to ask such things, and he wondered how one could explain Valinor to a such a young child. He pushed back his chair and stood, holding out his arms to the child. Aragorn, excited by the invitation, ran into Elrond's arms. The elf lord scooped up the child and moved towards the balcony, sitting in a large chair that often delighted Estel.

They sat for several minutes, and, when Elrond knew that Estel was through fidgeting, he spoke softy, looking the boy in the eye. "Estel, Sailing to the West, Valinor, the Undying Landsall that means the same thing. You know the differences between elves and men?"

  
Estel nodded and pointed to his ears. 

  
Elrond smiled. "What else?"

"If I climb a tree like Elladan and Elrohir, I could get hurt. Elves sleep with their eyes open. Elves don't grow old and can't die except in battle." The boy spoke the list as memorized words, but Elrond saw in the child's eyes that he had indeed understood all that he said. 

"There is another way an elf can die, Estel."

The child grew still as stone, his eyes wide and full of fear.

Elrond sighed. He did not want to burden so young a boy with so much information, but Elrond firmly believed if they were old enough to ask, they were old enough to hear the answers. "Do not fear it, my son. An elf can die of griefof a broken heart." The lord then explained to his dear son about Valinor and how it eased the grief and saved an elf's life. And that some elves sailed to the west for that reason. He then explained about his wife Celebrian, and, leaving out the details, told Estel that she had sailed to the West.

"I will see her one day when I depart these shores."

  
Estel's eyes grew big. "You'rel-leaving?"

Elrond shook his head. "Nay, Estel, do not fear. I am bound to Middle-earth for some time to come. I will not sail west for a long time yet."

  
Appeased, Estel nodded.

Elrond continued then explaining about Valinor, the choices of Elros, carefully leaving out that Estel was descended from him, and of elvish death, Mandos' Hall, and that grief would send an elf either to Valinor or to Mandos.

Estel had grown silent taking it all in. Then his small face creased in worry, fear, frustration, and discontent. "It is not right! You are immortal, yet you are not! I do not like it!"

Elrond smiled. "Do not worry overmuch, my son. I am not leaving you. Your brothers are not leaving you. Do not fear for us, for you give us much joy. Indeed, since your arrival, I have felt more tied to Middle-earth than I have inwell, in a long time."

Estel smiled. "So you're staying because you love me?"

Elrond laughed. "Yes, my son. You could say that!"

  
Estel threw his small arms around his Ada's neck then, and the two hugged.

****

End Flashback

"I have no memory of that!" Aragorn insisted.

"That does not mean it didn't happen!" Elrohir laughed. "Ada told us about it the next day. Hehe loves you, you know." He gestured then towards his twin. "So do we."

"I know. I love you both, too."

**

In the beech tree, Legolas had not spoken. Aglarelen had hoped his brother would speak of his grief, but Legolas seemed unable to move.

"Legolasplease, speak to me." Aglarelen pleaded.

Legolas finally looked at his brother, but the sorrow at their impending separation seemed a palpable, living thing. "Aglarelen, you know my heart, or you would have told me of this sooner." He realized that he was the last to know, that likely his brother had told his father before they left Mirkwood, that Lord Elrond knew, that Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan knew.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "You know my heart. I would have you stay. I dare not ask you for fear of your answer." He could speak nor more, so he did not. They sat in the tree silently for hours.

Legolas was beyond devastation. He had feared when Oro and Tarm had left, that Aglarelen might decide to join them. He'd spent weeks keeping a close eye on his eldest brother, distracting him, hoping he was not thinking of the sea. He had not felt relief until months after Oro and Tarm had left. He had even sought his father's advice about the fear in his heart. 

****

Flashback

Legolas could find no comfort, not amongst the trees, not in his room, not in the duties and tasks that usually brought, if not comfort, then at least satisfaction. He could not come to grips with his brothers' decision to leave Middle-earth. The sea-longing, though he had often seen its effects, still remained a mystery to him. He had not felt it himself, and could not imagine how it could turn a Woodland elf from tree and bough to surf and sea. 

He had thought to speak to Aglarelen about it, but lately he feared hie eldest brother would leave as well, and so had not wished to speak to him of the very thing that could drive Aglarelen from his side.

That left only one other to whom he could go to seek comfort and answers.

He had waited all day lingering outside his father's private chamber. It was unusual enough to find Legolas indoors during the day, but to find him hovering by his father's chambers, which were by far the furthest from any windows and deepest of the Royal Rooms, had left the household staff more than slightly concerned. 

Word had gotten back to Thranduil then a good few hours before the normal end of his day at court, causing the elf King to postpone all less than urgent matters until the following day. If his youngest son had need to speak to him, and hovered by his private rooms, it was not a matter of state that concerned him, but a matter of personal issue.

The King forced himself to walk slowly, as though he had no idea his son waited for him. Upon turning the corner, he'd expected to find Legolas standing, if not pacing by his door. What he saw instead erased any doubt about what this unscheduled meeting concerned.

  
Legolas sat, his back against the wall, his legs drawn up tight to his chest, and his head buried among knees and arms. Thranduil was at his side in an instant. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Legolas looked up then, and Thranduil's breath caught in his throat.

Legolas eyes were swollen with crying, his face red, and still wet from tears. His eyes locked on his father's. "Ada" he said, but could say no more. Thranduil knelt and embraced his youngest son, his dear Greenleaf, and Legolas returned the embrace with a fierce hold as if he dared not let go.

"My son, what is it?" Thranduil spoke in a whisper.

Legolas did not respond. 

Gently, Thranduil helped his son rise and took Legolas into his chambers. Leaving word that they were not to be disturbed, he settled Legolas on the edge of the large bed and sat next to him.

"My son, tell me what troubles you."

Legolas inhaled slightly to steady himself. "Ada...Oro and Tarm"

Thranduil had known this was about his sons' decision to sail to the West. "They are well, Greenleaf. They are in Valinor."

Thranduil's heart was breaking at the sound of his son's anguish. "For some elves, it is an internal longing that sparks the need to sail. A great hardship or lossthere is no way to predict what starts the sea longing in any elf.

Legolas dried his tears, embarrassed by them now. "Ada" again, Legolas could not continue, but at least now Thranduil had his answers. He feared losing his last brother. The brother to whom he felt closest could easily have decided to go with Oro and Tarm. If he had, Legolas would not be handling this even as well as he was.

"My sonmy dear GreenleafAglarelen may one day sail to the West." He felt Legolas stiffen at the words. "But we must not deprive him of this choice. "

"I would not"

"I know. You would have him stay. Do not let grief take you, my son. You will see your brothers again when you join them in Valinor."

"I know, Ada." Legolas rubbed his eyes, furious with himself. "I am acting like an elfling! I know the sea longing cannot long be denied! I know that they did what they must! I know that they wait for us to join themI know all these things, yet I do not know why it must hurt like this."

****

End Flashback

Legolas knew with sudden clarity why Aglarelen had not told him of his decision in Mirkwood. He wished their last days together to be carefree. He wished to take some pleasant memories with him to Valinor. _And here I sit, robbing him of them,_ Legolas thought horrified at his selfishness. _This must be hard for him, for he has loved me and looked after me all my life. The Longing drives him away and to deny it would only lead to madness. I should make his last days in Middle-earth a memory he will cherish until the day we meet again upon those fair shores._

Having reached the decision, he glanced at his brother. Aglarelen stared at him, as if searching for some sign of a broken heart.

The sight of it was so amusing that Legolas laughed.

Aglarelen blinked surprised at the sound, but a smile of his own came unbidden. "What do you find so amusing?"

Legolas ignored the question and instead hugged his brother. "Forgive my, _gwanurnin_. I will see you off to the Grey Havens."

"Nay, Legolas! I would not have you go all that way. You can turn back now if you wish." Aglarelen secretly feared going too near the Havens would all too soon trigger the Longing in Legolas.

Legolas guessed his mind. "Do not worry, Aglarelen. I will be fine." He moved closer to his brother staring intently into his eyes. "I must do this. I must see you all the way there. I did not go with Oropherin or Tarmathalion. I must see you off. I could never forgive myself for cutting short what time we do have."

Aglarelen began to shake his head intending to deny his permission, but Legolas gripped his shoulder fiercely and the look on his youngest brother's face held him motionless. Legolas spoke one word, but it was enough to change his brother's mind.

"Saes." (Please)

"Very well, Legolas. We will go together." The brothers smiled together each happy with the decision.

To Be Continued

Stephanie-Lou: Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter as well.

  
Emiri-chan: Thank you! **Blushes** That's so flattering. I can't wait to read your POTC fic, but I know nothing about anime. I mean absolutely nothing. (I'll check out your fics, but I'm going away this weekend, so it will probably be next week.) I prefer the angst and emotional fics to the physical torture ones. My favorites that I have written are usually the ones that get the fewest reviews! 


	3. part 3

****

Author's Note: For disclaimer and information on Legolas' family history see part one.

Please read and review. (Responses to reviews at bottom.)

  
Thanks to all who did review. You made my week!

****

Undying Lands part 3 by Ecri 

It would take the small party many weeks to reach the Havens. As they traveled, they hunted, told tales, laughed, and reminisced. The closer they drew to the Havens, the more reluctantly Legolas traveled. He was constantly at his brother's side now. Constantly, he thought of his brother's imminent departure, and constantly he fought with himself to keep his thoughts to himself–not to speak of them, and not to let them show on his face.

He struggled with this, for he had always been one whose emotions showed clearly upon his face or in his eyes. Legolas was determined to succeed since his most fervent desire was to make his brother's last days in Middle-earth a pleasant memory to look back upon until Legolas could join him in Valinor.

As they settled to sleep one evening, Legolas listened to the sounds of Elladan and Elrohir gently teasing their young brother. Legolas' eyes, however, were fixed upon Aglarelen as his brother slept. He had taken to spending most nights in such a way. It had not been a conscious decision, only something he had found himself doing night after night. It was as though some part of him longed to keep this momenteach momentalive. Some part of him tried to stretch the time he had left with Aglarelen.

As Legolas stared at his brother, he felt his heart give. With a great effort, he pushed such sorrows aside. He would deal with the absence of his brother when his brother was absent, and not before.

That settled–again–he continued staring at Aglarelen as the older elf slept.

**

Aglarelen dreamed. His elven dreams were tinged with a sorrow he had never felt before. His brother would be devastated, he knew, by his departure from Middle-earth, but it was Legolas seeming acceptance that troubled his dreams.

The closer they drew to the Havens the more certain he was that Legolas could not accompany him the entire way. He saw in his mind's eye the image of Legolas as the sea longing was awakened in him. The sea air, the call of seabirdssomehow, Aglarelen knew something would trigger Legolas' sea longing, and he would not have that on his head. Likely, that was why Oropherin and Tarmathalion would not allow Legolas to go with them, though, at the time, Legolas had accepted their wishes and stayed in Mirkwood with Aglarelen and Thranduil. 

Legolas did not understand the danger. He did not understand the sea longing. He was a Woodland elf, and, of all Thranduil's children, including their dear departed sister, Legolas seemed more Silvan than any of them. He had embraced Mirkwood, believing it beautiful despite its dangers. He loved trees more dearly than any elf Aglarelen had yet met, and he could not comprehend there ever being anything that would replace any of Middle-earth's Woods, let alone Mirkwood, the Great Woodland Realm, in his affections. 

If Legolas did not understand to what temptations he exposed himself, Aglarelen would have to prevent his brother from hastening the onset of the sea longing himself.

It would be simple–in the sense that he knew what he would do–and at the same time extraordinarily difficult–in that he did so hate to see these carefree days end prematurely. He would wait one more day. Tomorrow, he would enjoy his brother's company and give Legolas some wonderful memories to sustain him through what Aglarelen knew would be a long period of resentment. Legolas would resent Aglarelen's actions for some time, perhaps even until they saw each other again, but it couldn't be helped.

**

Aragorn glanced to Elladan, and was relieved when his brother gave him a slight nod and a frown indicating that he, too, sensed something odd. Aragorn returned his attention to Aglarelen who seemed to besomehow.

For weeks of their journey, Legolas had clung to Aglarelen with a carefully hidden sorrow and a determination to hide his heart from his friends, but most especially from his brother.

Aragorn now sensed something from Aglarelen. The oldest of Thranduil's sons was hiding something, but Aragorn could not say what it was. He watched as the two laughed over old times, and told tales that more often than not, Aglarelen would have to abandon for they dwelt too closely on family members now beyond Legolas' reach.

Aragorn knew Aglarelen must be relieved on some level to be well on his way to seeing Oropherin and Tarmathalion again, but, for Legolas, the separation was that much more poignant. He would soon be without all of his brothers. He would soon be the last Prince of Mirkwood. His royal duties would increase with the expectation that he was now Thranduil's heir. He would also have but one family member remaining in Middle-earth.

The Ranger urged his horse forward until he drew up next to Legolas. He had to check on his friend's outlook.

Legolas seemed well enough, but Aragorn could just detect a hint of sadness behind his eyes. Aglarelen looked at Aragorn hopefully as the silence between the brothers lengthened, but Aragorn knew no way to ease his friend's pain.

Shaking his head at the Crown Prince, Aragorn turned towards Elladan and Elrohir. Somehow, the twins managed to draw the attention of both princes as they told tales of practical jokes pulled on each other, Aragorn, Elrond, Gorfindel–and other visitors to Imladris. Soon all were in high spirits, their destination forgotten.

**

Legolas drank deeply of his water skin when they stopped for the evening meal. He might have been more conservative with the liquid, had his brother not just filled several spare skins from a clear stream nearby. They each now had several skins, and would be able to make it easily to the Havens where they could then get more for their return trip. Even if that return trip was meant for four instead of five.

Aglarelen helped his brother set up the camp while the Ranger started to prepare their meal and the twins checked the perimeter for threats. They didn't expect any, but no elf would set up a camp without checking the perimeter.

Legolas watched his brother again. The joy of the day vanishing as it did each night. He was one day closer to losing his brother for a time.

  
Aglarelen saw the look and returned it. "Legolas"

  
"I know what you would say, _gwanurnin_, but I am going." (my brother)

"Greenleaf" He broke off. "I will not argue with you. Our time is short and I have no wish to mar it with anger."

Legolas was surprised. "Good." He eyes his brother suspiciously. "I have no wish to do so either." He stopped fussing with their supplies and sat by Aglarelen's side. "I will miss you, Aglarelen."

"Legolas, do not!"

"Why? I am not so fragile, my brother, that I cannot speak to you of it! I wonder sometimes if you think me an incompetent weakling!"

"I think no such thing!"

Legolas took his brother's hand. "Then understand that I love you and will miss you. I would not have you sail to Valinor not having said these things to you."

"I know these things, Legolas. As I hope you know how much I will miss you. Yours is still the one life in Middle-earth I care for."

Legolas smiled. "I know. We will one day reunite" Legolas stopped, a wave of dizziness taking him. He put a hand to his head.

"Legolas? What is it?"

"I do not know."

  
Aglarelen reached for his brother's water skin. "Have some water. Perhaps you are dehydrated. It was a hot day."

Obediently, Legolas drank. Feeling somewhat better, he smiled at his brother. "I am fine."

Aglarelen nodded, even as Legolas felt another wave of dizziness. "Legolas?" Aglarelen called to his brother.

Legolas felt strange. His head was pounding. He felt a thin sheen of sweat break out on his brow. "AglarelenI feel" He fell backwards then, but his brother caught him.

"Shh! You are just tired, brother."

"Nay! I feel"

"Shhh! Legolas! You will be all right. You need to get some rest. We both know you have not slept since Bree."

  
Legolas looked up at him. "How did you know?"

Aglarelen smiled. "I am your brother! I know more than you think." He looked away the emotions of this trip overtaking him. "Oh, Greenleaf! I would spare you this if I could! I wish only for your happiness. Forgive me!"

Legolas was puzzled by his brother's words. "There is naught to forgive. You answer the call of the sea" He stopped talking. The effort of it was too much for him.

"Sleep, Legolas. I will sit by you as you rest."

Legolas drifted off to sleep, an odd doubt filling his mind.

  
Aglarelen watched his brother slip into this unnatural sleep, hating himself for the necessity of it, but knowing he could do nothing else.

**

Aragorn had been surprised that Legolas had fallen asleep before dinner. He knew the elf had not slept since they'd left the area near Bree, when he had first learned of the path his brother was taking, but he had assumed Legolas would stubbornly cling to wakefulness until after his brother's departure. 

That Legolas slept at all was surprising. That he had fallen asleep so deeply and so suddenly was astounding.

As the rest of the company sat that evening, Aragorn watched Aglarelen. The elder of Thranduil's sons seemed to notice immediately. "What are your thoughts, Dunedan? What is it that troubles you?"

Aragorn rose and moved to Aglarelen's side. "I have watched you with Legolas today, and there is something you are hiding from him." Aragorn was careful to keep his tone neutral for fear of antagonizing an emotionally distraught elf. He waited for a response to his words.

To his surprise Aglarelen smiled. "You are as observant as Legolas had told me. He much admires your skills as a tracker, and has often told tales where your ability has saved you both from some threat or other."

Aragorn nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment. "But you have not answered the question."

Aglarelen laughed this time. "You are right!" For a moment, Aragorn thought that was all he would get from the elf, but then Agalarelen spoke softly, his eyes locked on the man's. "My brother risks much because he cannot let go. I never intended for him to come this far. You should all be well on your way to Rivendell by now, easing his heartache. Instead, he insists he will come to the Havens." He sighed as though the weight of all Middle-earth were on his shoulders. "I cannot allow it. He knows not how he tempts fate. The sea longing, once kindled in a Woodland elf, can have devastating effects." 

Aglarelen looked away for a moment, then back at Aragorn, his hand gripping Aragorn's shoulder fiercely as he spoke. "Legolas has vowed to see you take Gondor. I do not begrudge that choice, and I can even understand why he made it. Aragorn, you are the most noble of men I have ever met. You have a great destiny, but you must understand what it is my brother has done."

  
"I do! He has vowed to remain in Middle-earth until I die! I have tried to persuade him to change his mind"

"Nay! You do not understand. Denying the sea longing for any length of time is dangerous for a Woodland elf! If it were to come upon him too long before yourhe risks everything! At the least, it is a distraction that could come upon him at any time. In the midst of battle, thoughts of the sea could cause him to hesitate or to lose himself and thus fall to his enemy's blow! At the most, it may threaten his sanity, robbing him of all thought other than the sea!"

Aragorn stared at Aglarelen, horrified. 

Aglarelen spoke again drawing Aragorn's attention from his own troubled thoughts. "That is an extreme case, but I seek to protect him from it. If he were to come to the Havens with me, and something there awoke the longing, he would not break his vow to you. Well you know that the time of your destiny, while close, is not upon us! It will be many decades before you can attempt to take the throne of Gondor. It will be many more, Eru willing, before you draw your last breath. Two-hundred years may easily pass, and no elf can fight the longing for that long."

Aragorn understood. "But Legolas would try or die in the attempt."

  
Aglarelen nodded. "You understand."

"I do, but what have you kept from Legolas? Surely he knows his vow could destroy him!"

"I havetaken precautions. I would not have him risk awakening the sea longing on my account. I put an herb in his water. He will sleep for at least a day or two." He shrugged. "Perhaps more if I miscalculated the dose."

"You have drugged him!"

"When he awakes I will be at the Havens. He will likely be ill and weak from the aftereffects of the herb for the next day or two after he awakes. Again, that will be longer if I have miscalculated the dose." Aglarelen's eyes pleaded for Aragorn to understand. "By the time he is well enough to ride, I will have sailed."

Aragorn glanced at the motionless form of his best friend. "He will be angry."

"I would rather have him angry than sorrowful."

"He will be that as well." Aragorn turned back to Aglarelen. "You _know_ this."

The prince hung his head. "I do. I am sorry. I know you and your brothers will keep him from despair."

Aragorn was angry, but it would do not good to tell Aglarelen that. "When do you leave us?"

"At first light."

  
"Then you had better get some rest." Aragorn returned to his own bedroll. He wasn't happy with this turn of events. He knew Legolas would be devastated and wondered why Aglarelen, whom he'd always considered a brave elf, would choose this way to say goodbye to his brother. No, at this moment, Aragorn did not like Aglarelen.

Aglarelen settled down as well, knowing he would have time in the morning to speak to Aragorn, but Legolashe would not speak to his brother again until they were reunited in Valinor. His heart ached at that thought, as he knew, would Legolas' upon his return to conscious thought. _It had to be done! If he awoke the longing_he broke off the thought. He knew Aragorn did not understand. It was unlikely he ever would. 

__

I did not do it for Aragorn, but for Legolas. He_ will one day understand. _ At least, Aglarelen hoped he would.

**

Aragorn sat by Legolas' side hoping for some sign the elf would waken. Aglarelen had departed two days ago. It was now well past midday of the third day, and Aragorn's concern for Legolas grew with each passing moment.

Elladan and Elrohir had spoken to Aglarelen before he had departed, trying to persuade him to stay and say a proper goodbye to his brother. The Crown Prince would not listen. He had touched Legolas' face, held his hand, and shed not a few tears ere his departure, but he had refused to delay his trip to the Havens.

Elladan had insisted he tell them what herbs and what dosage he'd given Legolas for safety's sake. He had, but he'd insisted it was a harmless sleeping potion.

Just before he'd left, Aglarelen had come to Aragorn. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you have my respect and my gratitude." He looked down at the sleeping form of his brother, then back at Aragorn. _"Saes tiro gwanurnin."_ Without waiting for a reply, he urged his horse forward and headed for the Havens. (Please watch over my brother.)

Two and a half days ago, Aragorn's main concern had been that Legolas would be angry. Now, his main concern was when would Legolas wake.

**

That evening, Aragorn spoke to his brothers. "Tomorrow will be the fourth day. Should he not be awake by now?"

Elladan glanced at the sleeping elf. "He was tired. He had not slept in days. Perhaps that affects him."

Elrohir nodded reluctantly. "He was, buthe drank only half the water in the skin. Surely the dosage"

Elladan cut him off. "We do not know if the skin was full when he drank."

"It has been too long, brother." Elrohir insisted.

Elladan sighed. "If he does not wake tomorrow, we should head back to Rivendell anyway. Perhaps Ada will know."

**

Legolas had not awoken with the dawn, so the sons of Elrond debated whether they should or shouldn't travel with him in this condition. In the end, it was agreed that, though the elf was in no danger, it would be a good idea to travel as far as they could while he remained unconscious. This would aid Aglarelen's plan, as Legolas, upon awaking, would likely want to follow his brother. The further they were from the Havens, the less likely it was that he would be able to do so.

Aragorn rode with Legolas propped in front of him, his head tilted back to lean against the Ranger's shoulder. The Prince was not awakened by talk, by the sounds of the birds, by the song of the trees. Aragorn, knowing Aglarelen would not have hurt his youngest brother, knew Legolas would recover, but having him in this condition reminded the Ranger too well of times when the Prince's survival had been in question. The longer Legolas remained unconscious, the less attention Aragorn paid to his surroundings. 

After some time had passed, Elladan and Elrohir stopped trying to draw him into conversation. Their thoughts were full of speculations over Legolas reaction to what his brother had done.

They discussed it in hushed tones, before they again subsided into silence. They rode this way for some time.

Elrohir was thinking about what they'd told Aragorn. Sailing to Valinor had been the decision they'd made. They had agreed not to tell a soul until such time as Elrond decided to leave Middle-earth. Then they would either go with him or promise to join him soon after.

Hearing the words out loud gave Elrohir pause. Perhaps because they'd never told anyone before, and he and Elladan had always been careful to discuss it when they were confident they would not be overheard. Hushed tones and furtive glances had become the only way they could discuss the choice. 

Now, having heard the very words, "We will sail to Valinor" seemed to ring false somehow. It seemed unrealistic. He and Elladan often traveled with mortals. The Dunedain, Estel's own father, men were their constant companions. Middle-earth was a vast and beautiful place. Leaving it felt like abandonment.

Deeply troubled, he sought comforting words from the most important person in his life. 

"Elladan"

"Elrohir" Elladan spoke his brother's name at precisely the moment when Elrohir spoke his. Laughing, the elder of the two nodded. "Speak, my brother."

Elrohir was smiling as well, but the smile soon faded when his thoughts returned to Valinor. "It is about our decisionis it truly the right one?"

Elldan looked down for a moment, then he glanced in Aragorn's direction to be sure they could not be overheard. Their human brother was deeply lost in thought. "I was thinking the same. Elrohir, I do not know if leaving Middle-earth is the best choice. Do we not already travel in the circle of mortality? Is not Arwen choosing to remain here? The thought of never seeing the fair Undomiel again is horrifying."

Elrohir nodded. "I feel much the same, and I am sure she would be overjoyed to have us staybut what of father?"

Elladan frowned. "It would cause him much pain to lose all of us."

"And Naneth" Elrohir had thought to see her again would be the most wonderful reunion in all elvish history. "It feels as though we choose neither between here and Valinor, nor between the fate of men and the fate of elves, but rather between the Evenstar and Naneth!"

Elladan reached over to his brother clasping Elrohir's shoulder. "That is not the choice, though it is part of it. We must choose. We must decide."

"If we are to decide at this moment, I would choose a mortal life."

Elladan nodded. "As would I."

"Is that it? Have we done it?" Elrohir wasn't sure if the decision was final or not.

Elladan thought for a moment. He was trying on both decisions to see which fit. Valinor, everlasting peace, beauty beyond imagination, Naneth, AdarMiddle-earth, peace that must be won, beauty and shadow, Arwen, Aragorn

Elladan locked eyes with his brother. "I will stay in Middle-earth."

Elrohir did not know what he expected, but suspected that either answer would have surprised him. He stared at his brother, expressionless, until a slow smile stretched across his fair features. "I will stay with you."

"We should tell Arwen when next we see her, and Estel should be told. It will ease both their burdens to know that Arwen will not be alone." Elladan didn't mention Elrond, for both brothers knew they would not tell their father. He would learn of it soon enough and was burdened already with the knowledge that Arwen would stay.

  
The decision was not made lightly, but then neither was their earlier one. This one, however, was right for the twin sons of Elond. This choice was the choice of their hearts.

To Be Continued

Responses to reviews:

Chloe Amethyst: Thank you for your kind words. I find myself drawn to the idea of elven grief and need to explore it as much as possible in my fics. I was afraid I was getting maudlin, so it's w wonderful relief to know that there are readers who enjoy this sort of thing as much as I do! As for the families, why thank you! I admire the characters so much that I found myself wondering about the interpersonal relationships of fathers, sons, brothersnot many women in Middle-earth are there? LOL! Regarding Elladan and Elrohir, I wanted to paint a more vague idea of it as though Elladan and Elrohir don't quite know yet what they will choose, but the choice of Valinor came up, so I decided to make them waffle a bit on their decision, as you can see by this chapter. I hope you like it!

Tinnunial: Thanks! I am trying to be evenhanded with the grief! I'm trying for a depth of feeling here that might begin to approach Tolkien's work, though I'm nowhere near being in his league. Sorry for the delay. The next update will be much quicker. Oh, and I am working on the POTC fic, too!

Grumpy: Thanks! I'm thrilled you're enjoying it. I hope this chapter meets with your approval as well.

  
Jedi Cosmos: First, thanks for your dedication in attempting to review this! It means a lot to me! Impeccable! Thank you! It's something of an obsession of mine. Now that I know you'd noticed, I'll likely be harder on myself!


	4. part 4

****

Author's Note: For disclaimer and information on Legolas' family history see part one.

Please read and review. (Responses to reviews at bottom.)

  
Thanks to all who did review. You made my week!

****

Undying Lands part 4 by Ecri (This is the last chapter. Enjoy!)

By the following evening, Aragorn's worry increased. He turned to Elladan as he prepared the evening meal. "He should have shown some signs of recovery by now!"

Elladan nodded. He moved to Legolas' side and examined the Prince, but he found nothing amiss. "He is not ill or injured, Estel. He will be well. Aglarelen must have given him a hefty dose indeed for Legolas to be asleep so long."

Elrohir had listened to his brothers, and added his own speculation. "Perhaps he thought to delay Legolas as long as he could so that he could be sure he would sail long before his brother awoke to give chase."

Aragorn had considered this. "But surely he could not have given so much!"

Elladan put a hand to Aragorn's shoulder. "There is no cause to worry, yet, Estel. We will continue to travel to Rivendell as quickly as we are able. If he does not wake before we get there, Ada will know what to do."

Aragorn nodded. There really was little else they could do.

**

Legolas heard a slight rustle of wind in the leaves. A pounding in his head and a turning in his stomach told him he was not himself. Dark? Why is it dark? Confused, Legolas finally realized his eyes were closed. Why were his eyes closed? Had he been injured? That would explain the way he felt. With a great deal of trepidation, he opened his eyes. 

Everything seemed blurred, unfocused. Attempting to move caused a moan to escape his lips before he knew it was happening. Immediately, he felt, rather than saw, three forms surround him.

"Legolas? Legolas? Wake up!"

"Are you sure he's waking?"

"No, but that was the first sound he's made in days!"

"Legolas"

"_Sidh_, EstelI am well." Legolas' whisper was difficult to hear, but so long had the man been waiting for some sign of life from his friend that it gladdened his heart as much as a shout from the mountaintops would have. (Peace)

"Legolas! We feared for you!"

"What happened?" He blinked his eyes hoping to clear his vision. 

The trio hesitated. Finally, Elladan spoke. "You have slept for four and a half days, Legolas. We could not rouse you."

  
Legolas raised his head in surprise and tried to sit up, but the pounding in his head permitted him only a moment or two before forcing him to lie still. Another moan escaped him as he settled down again. "Why did I sleep so long? I remember no battle. I have taken no injury, have I?"

"Nay, Legolas, you are well." Elladan avoided directly answering half of his question.

Legolas frowned as his gaze shifted from one brother to the next. "Where is Aglarelen?"

The sons of Elrond traded glances, each showing their discomfort with the question.

Legolas, still foggy from the herbs, assumed the worst and struggled madly to sit. "He is hurt? What has happened to him! Ai! Tell me he is not dead!"

Aragorn hastened to Legolas' side and eased him down again. "Nay! Legolas, he is well! He has not been injuredit is just that" Aragorn looked into those fear laden eyes and his heart broke. "Legolas," he laid a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Your brother has gone ahead to the Havens. He will have sailed by now."

Legolas inhaled sharply, losing what little color he still had. "Nay. He would not leave me while I was injured."

Elladan spoke soothingly much as his father might have had the Lord been there. "You are right, Legolas. For he loves you more than life itself. But you are not injured. You merely slept. He wished for you to go no further"

Legolas' tired mind made the connection Elladan would not speak aloud. "He slipped something to me. That is why I felt dizzy. That is why I fell asleep" He looked again at Elladan. "How long?"

"Four and a half days."

Legolas did not move. He was not capable of much, but his stillness had naught to do with his lack of strength. Aglarelen had gone. He would not see him again for many years, assuming he lived long enough to sail to the west. He had been robbed of the chance to say goodbyejust like with Naneth and Lindëriel. Oropherin and Tarmathalion had at least let him say goodbye, even if they had not allowed him to go to the Havens! Why would his brother not trust him! Why would he not say goodbye?

Legolas took in a shaky breath. One tear slid down his smooth, pale cheek, but he would speak no more that day.

**

Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir had traveled for slightly less than a day before Legolas had awoken. Now that they could examine him for themselves, and that he had actually woke, they decided it best to allow him some chance to recover before forcing him to ride all the way to Rivendell.

Aragorn watched the motionless elf by the fire. Legolas had not spoken nor moved since he had learned what had happened. The Ranger wanted to help his friend, but how could he? What could he say?

He looked to Elladan. "Should we not do something?"

"What would you suggest?"

"I know not, but surely, something is better than nothing!" Aragorn spoke in hushed, yet frantic, tones.

"He needs to regain his strength, brother. He cannot sit a horse right now." Elladan rested a hand on his brother's arm. "Estel, he will be well. It is not poison. It is only a sleeping draught. Granted, the dosage was wrong, but he will recover."

"I do not fear for his physical recovery, but for his mental recovery."

Elrohir joined the conversation. "He feels betrayed, Estel. He will speak to us soon."

Aragorn was not comforted. He moved to Legolas' side. For the next two days, he cared for the elf. He brought him food and water, oftentimes forcing him to eat and drink. He helped Legolas to sit up, oftentimes against his will. After three days, he asked Legolas if he felt he could stand. Legolas almost did not respond, but he knew Aragorn was truly worried for him, and he felt selfish to lie on the ground unmoving and unmoved by action or speech. 

Letting Aragorn help him to his feet, he tried to take a step, and was embarrassed when his legs buckled. Only Aragorn's strong grip kept him upright.

"It is well, Legolas! You cannot expect to stand and walk so soon!"

Legolas did not respond.

But then Aragorn had not expected a response.

**

That evening, Legolas stared into the fire, allowing the flicker of the flames to mesmerize him. Aglarelen had gone. Aragorn had explained what his brother had said, and why he had left this way. Legolas understood, yet at the same time, he did not understand.

He did not want to understand, for understanding would mean he had no reason not to forgive his brother, and he hurt too much to forgive him just now.

He moved then, grateful that the motion, though not as easy as it should have been, came easier than it had when he had first come to his senses. Staring up at the stars now, he allowed them to comfort his broken heart. Unable to move his arms and legs, or even his head to any great degree without much forethought, he realized why this was so hard for him to bear.

  
In the past, when something bothered him, Legolas would run. He'd find a tree and climb to its top, allowing its song and the sight of the stars to sooth him. Now, unable to do such a thing, he was forced to face his heart's pain and to think on it until he could deal with it.

  
That was when he knew Aglarelen had not misjudged the dose as Elladan kept telling him. Legolas knew Aglarelen had wanted him to be unable to run from this.

Legolas stared at the stars, brooding waiting for sleep to claim him.

He heard a soft rustle as someone crept silently to his side. "I am awake, Estel." He whispered so that Elladan and Elrohir would not hear him. 

"I just wanted to be sure you were well."

"Even if I am not, I suppose I will be." The admission was not easy to make. "Aragorn, when he left, was Aglarelen well?"

Aragorn sighed. "Aside from his worry over you, he was quite well, though I am afraid I was less than friendly."

Legolas turned his head sharply to his friend. "What? Why?"

"I didn't approve of how he left things with you, Legolas. I know he did what he thought best as sure as I know if he had not done it you would have followed him to the Havens against his will."

  
"I would have."

"Ah! See, and that is why I feel badly about having been less than understanding with him." He sighed again, and looked into Legolas' eyes. "He was right, Legolas. I see that now. I only wish I could tell him. His fear was that you would awaken the longing in yourself. He wanted to spare you years of torment, for he knew you were not ready to leave Middle-earth. He loves you, Legolas."

Legolas turned to study the stars yet again, not minding, indeed, barely noticing, the single tear that escaped to roll down his cheek. After several interminable moments, he spoke to Aragorn, though his eyes were fixed on Aragorn's many times great-grandfather as he rode high in the sky with the Silmaril. "I know. He" he cut himself off, his throat closing around the words. When he spoke again, his emotions colored his voice. "I will miss him, Estel. I will miss him."

"I know, _mellonin_. I am sorry."

Legolas turned then to take Aragorn's hand in a strong, fierce grip. "I am glad you are here, Estel. For this journey home would seem impossible if I were on my own."

Argorn settled down beside the elf. His own eyes moved quickly across the heavens finally finding Eärendil. "I know that, too, Legolas."

In silence, the friends counted the stars as the moon made its journey across the sky.

**

The next morning, Aragorn rose first and set about making breakfast. Elrohir, who'd had the last watch, helped.

"Do you think he will be able to ride, today?" Aragorn asked his brother.

Elrohir smiled. "I think it likely. If not today, then surely tomorrow."

Aragorn's thought were distracted by the words Aglarelen had said about elves and the sea longing. He was unable to keep silent. "Elrohir, Aglarelen told me something I did not know."

Elrohir laughed. "You admit there are things you do not" he stopped when he saw the scowl on Aragorn's face. "What is it my brother?"

"He said that for a Woodland Elf to deny the sea longing for too long would threaten his life. That it could make him sloppy in battle or threaten his sanity." Aragorn's eyes locked on Elrohir's. "Tell me, is that true?"

Elrohir nodded. "I am afraid it is. You worry because for Legolas?"

Aragorn nodded.

"Legolas is a strong elf"

"Don't, Elrohir. I need to know what you really think." Aragorn stared his brother down.

With a great sigh, Elrohir told him. "Legolas is a Woodland Elf, it is true, but there is no saying when the longing will hit him, nor how strong it will be at first. He may conquer it for a time."

"For a time?"

Elrohir looked at him a guilty glint in his eyes. "Nothing is forever, Estel. Not even elves."

Aragorn turned back to his meal preparations. He did not want to think about that.

**

Legolas smelled the breakfast cooking and allowed himself a small smile. His stomach rumbled, and the elf wondered when his last meal had been. Easing himself gently up, he was rewarded when there was no flash of pain in his head or weakness in his muscles. When no one noticed his movements, he decided to push his luck.

Getting to his feet, he walked towards Aragorn and Elrohir. 

  
The two turned expecting to see Elladan. When they saw who it was, they rushed over to him, rousing Elladan from his long slumber.

"Legolas! You should not be up!" Aragorn admonished.

"I am well, Estel." Legolas assured him, and Aragorn felt his heart leap at the sight of the old twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you?"

Legolas smiled. "I am well. II cannot say I feel no pain at this parting, but I can say that I am not willing that such pain should take my life. I shall not despair, Estel, but" He looked away, and Aragorn was sure he meant not to continue.

"What? Legolas, speak!"

"But, my life will seem empty with no brothers"I have never been without brothers, EstelI hope" he smiled at what he had said.

Aragorn smiled as well, picking up on the use of his elvish name in its other capacity. "I understand, gwanurnin, but you are not without brothers!" He looked to Elladan and Elrohir a mischievous twinkle dancing in his eyes.

"No brothers!" Elladan joined them then, laughing at the youngest elf's words. "Why Legolas, are the counting skills of Mirkwood elves so poor? I count three brothers." He gestured to himself, Elrohir, and Estel.

  
Legolas smiled. "Won't Lord Elrond wonder at my calling you my brothers?"

Aragorn stared at Legolas in disbelief. "Do you not know that Ada has long considered you one of the family?"

Legolas blinked in surprise. "Lord Elrond"

"Has healed you so often, he must consider you a son, for only his sons appear so often in need of his skills!" Elladan spoke sincerely though he still smiled. 

Legolas smiled as well. "Then I am truly a lucky elf!"

Aragorn laughed, embracing his elven brothers. "Yes, elves often think such things once they know me!"

Elladan cuffed Aragorn lightly. Aragorn, indignant, returned the favor. Elrohir, not taking sides, gave one to each.

Legolas watched the trio, happy to have been considered one of them. His heart still ached for his brotherfor all his familyand he knew he would have to speak of it long and often to his father before he could begin to pit this behind him, but he saw also that he was not as alone as he had feared. He had brothers still.

End

Replies to reviews:

Bumper: Actually, it's generally accepted by many that Elladan and Elrohir stay in Middle-earth. The only reason for this that I can find is that no where does it say that they sailed to Valinor. By that logic, though, Legolas doesn't have a mother! Anyway, I think it's open for interpretation. There's no indication one way or the other. (Hence the reason I had them change their minds.)

ck1235321: Why, thank you so much! I think that's what drew me to Legolas. He is a generally happy sort of a fellow. (That bit in the book about finding the sun! I really wish that had been kept in the film!) But the potential for sorrow and griefand the losses he suffers just because of the mortal friends he makes! Thank you again for your comments. I wrote this one for myself, but I'm glad there are readers who enjoyed it, too.


End file.
